


I Don't Like To Be Handed Things

by Kelady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark doesn't like to be handed things. The avengers find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like To Be Handed Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one shot

The first time it happens they don’t even notice it. Well, to be more specific, Bruce is the only one there, and he doesn’t think anything of it.

“Can you get me the screwdriver?” he asks Bruce while tinkering on his latest invention.

“Sure.” Bruce reaches over and grabs it and offers it to him.

“Just put it there, thanks.” Bruce complies, and doesn’t even notice Tony examining it for 15 seconds before lightly picking it up. He feels it in his hands for a moment and then starts usuing it. Bruce doesn’t even notice.

 

The second time it happens its with Steve how thinks he just being difficult.

“Here.” Steve says to Tony handing him a pen.

“no it’s fine, I’ll go find one.” Tony starts to move.

“Just take it!” Steve nearly shouts. “There’s not a pen around.” Tony tries not to flinch, he must be successful because Steve doesn’t notice.

“Just… toss it on the couch and I’ll pick it up.” Tony resigns

“Why? Can’t you just take it?”

“I don’t like being handed things.” He subconsciously rubs his hands Steve doesn’t notice.

“Whatever, I don’t know why you have to be so difficult all the time.” He drops the pen and shakes his head.

He doesn’t know. None of them do. This could be a problem. He beds over examining the pen for a while.

“it’s just Steve and he’s not even handing it to you.” he picks up the pen and walks away.

 

The third time it happens it’s with Natasha and Clint.

Clint throws him a pack of fruit snacks and Tony all but jumps out of the way. Clint laughs at him.

“That wouldn’t have hurt. You could’ve caught that too, I have great aim.”

“Yeah, I know.” Natasha’s gaze lands in him.

“Then why didn’t you catch it rather then jump out of the way like it’d burn you?”

“I don’t like being handed things… or in this case tossed.” Tony shrugs, but looks away. He still feels Natasha’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t look. He picks up the fruit snack and eats them. Only looking at them for a few seconds first. Tony’s just happy they’re isolated incidents.

 

Unfortunately the fourth time it happens everyone is there.

Steve and Clint are cooking dinner, and Tony is listening to Bruce explain something in detail about his invention. He doesn’t even realize when Steve hands him a plate. When he feels the entire weight of it, he panics and drops it to the floor. He backs up till his back hits the counter. His face going pale.

“Ugh, Tony.” Steve sighs, and then he must have looked at Tony seeing that “Tony?” he asks getting the other avengers to notice. “Are you alright?”

It takes him a few breaths and a few tries before he gets out a “Fine.” He rubs his hand together like he can still feel the cuts and burns.

“What happened?” Steve asks looking from the broken plate on the floor to Steve.

“Nothing… I just don’t-“

“Like to be handed things. We know.” Everyone finishes for him.

“but why?” Steve asks “Why are you rubbing your hands? Tony?” Tony immediately drops them like he’s been burned.

_They’re gonna find out_.

“It’s not a big deal really, just a stupid thing, you don’t even want to know.” He tries and laughs it off. It doesn’t work.

“It’s not just you being a pain in the ass is it?” Steve realizes “This is a real thing? You really can’t be handed things.” Tony laughs, but everyone can tell it’s fake. He rubs his hands again.

“Pepper hands me things all the time, you’ve seen her.”

“No, I haven’t. Actually.”

“It’s nothing I manage.” He shakes his head. “if it’s life and death I’ll take it. You… just surprised me is all. You don’t have to worry if we’re in a battle or anything.”

“Just tell us why.” Natasha prods gently

“Because it hurts!” he shouts and he realizes he’s shaking “it’s glass and it’s a hot torch or a liquid giving me frostbite. It’s a piece of mental he just finished welding.” He's trembling

“He?” Steve asks

“I was only allowed in if I was useful. I had to.”

“In where Tony?” Bruce asks gently.

“Isn’t it obvious? No, of course not. _His_ lab. I was a nuisance otherwise. And that was the only time he would talk to me.”

“Tony…” Clint asks lightly “Are you talking about Howard?” Tony’s nod makes everything so clear.

“I don’t understand, why would you go back in?” Natasha asks

“Because I needed to learn. That damn school was so _boring._ The only time I ever learned was down there and if I were to stay I had to be useful.”

“Howard… why would he hand you those things?” Steve asks horrified, Tony looks Steve dead in the eyes

“Because Stark men are strong and don’t feel pain.” He looks down “According to him anyway.”

“I thought those scars were from working with your hands.” Bruce says realizing

“Scars?” Clint asks

“Some of them were. Most of them however…”

“I want to see your hands.” Steve says

“What?” Tony asks wide eyed. “No.”

“I just need to see.”

“I’d rather not.” Tony whispers.

“Please.”

Tony slowly uncurls his hands and holds them out. Steve looks at his marred hands. He lightly touches them tony trying not to pull the away

“I’m sorry.” He says letting Tony’s hands drop. “I wish I was there. I could’ve-“

“There was nothing you could have done and it’s not you fault. I don’t want to hear any of that bullshit alright?”

Steve nods.

“I’m fine… I just don’t like it… Pepper can hand me things because I’ve known her for a long long time. I trust her. No offense I barely know you guys. It’s not that I don’t trust you. Because I do… but just not… I’m not explaining this right.”

“No, it makes sense. Don’t worry Tony. You’ll get there.” Steve says “And we’ll help as much as we can. Now, let’s eat.” Tony smiles when Steve puts his plate at his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
